


Ianto's Mother

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Ianto stays home after he got hurt on a mission. With emotions lying bare he tells Jack things he normally never would have said...





	Ianto's Mother

Ianto wasn't the type of man who'd say no to sex. At least he became that man since he met Jack. The immortal had shown him a whole new world and endless possibilities. Ianto never thought he'd have that kind of lifestyle one day but he wouldn't want it any other way.

Yet, there was one thing that bothered him. The constant feeling to be nothing but a plaything. He tried to wipe it off but it just wouldn't leave. And over the months Ianto had to admit to himself that he loved Jack. That he was jealous that he wasn't the only one for him. That Jack never told him anything.

But of course he never spoke about his feelings. It would make things even more complicated.

 

Today was the first day in years when Ianto wasn't in the mood for sex. He fell from a roof during their last mission and earned several wounds and a broken leg. It wasn't that serious, he was allowed to leave the hospital after one day. However, he decided to stay at home and take another day off to give his oppressed body some rest. It was the right decision because he was still in pain and even lying in the bed felt like hell.

 

In the evening, Jack entered his apartment. He knocked at the bedroom door and smiled at him.

"How's the patient?"

"Feeling like shit." Ianto looked at him with a sad smile.

"Oh, I've got a cure." Jack entered the room and showed Ianto two pizza boxes.

"Oh my god." Ianto sat up in his bed and took one of them.

"You look like a wild animal. Haven't you eaten anything?" Jack sat down on the bed.

"No. I wanted to make food but it hurt so much to get up, so I just stayed in bed." Ianto took a bite of the pizza. It tasted like heaven for his empty stomach.

"Not feeling better?"

"Not really. Maybe I'll take another day off. I'm not useful like this."

"Take your time. Though I'll miss our daily rituals." Jack grinned and stroked over Ianto's cheek.

"We'll catch up on that when I'm back." Ianto smiled a little. "I'll even allow you to cheat then."

"Oh hell yes." Jack laughed. "How about we start that right now?" He slowly pulled up Ianto's T-shirt.

"Jack... don't. I didn't take the painkillers."

"Why?"

"My body doesn't like them. I've been throwing up the whole night."

"Oh shit." Jack padded his shoulder.

"But thank you for coming... and the pizza." Ianto smiled at him. "You're a life saver."

"Great to hear. I'm gonna go now. Enjoy your meal!" Jack smiled back at him.

"You're... leaving?" Something in Ianto's voice sounded alarming.

"Yes, I mean... it's not like..." Jack sighed and scratched his head. "It's been a rough day and I really need to get laid tonight, so..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Ianto slapped him.

"What... what was that for?!" A little bit angry, Jack looked back at him.

"That was the worst thing you've ever said to me." With surprise Jack noticed tears in Ianto's eyes.

"It wasn't even about you, dear god...!" Jack stood up and tried to ignore that puppy face.

"Exactly! It's your fault that I got hurt. And now you're just leaving."

"Well, I died today, I deserve some diversion." Jack crossed his arms.

"Then fucking get it!" Ianto was screaming now. He aggressively put off his T-shirt.

"I can't. Not when you're hurt."

"You are hurting me!" With a little shock Jack noticed that Ianto was crying now.

"Hey... hey, calm down. I'm sorry..." He pulled him into a tight hug.

"No... no, I'm sorry. I didn't want to... get loud. Just... go and... have fun."

"You're jealous." Jack broke the hug and looked at him.

"I... I'm not... I mean..." Ianto took a deep breath. "Maybe I am."

"So, you want me to stop seeing others?"

"I didn't say that. I mean, it's your life and not my decision and..."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Ianto smiled a little. "Yes. But it's okay, if you leave me alone. I'm used to it. It's not like..."

Jack didn't let Ianto finish his sentence and interrupted him with a gentle kiss instead. "I want a clear answer now. Do you want to be more than just an affair?"

Ianto shook his head. "All I want is to be someone special. Not one out of a million."

"You never were that." Jack placed his hand on Ianto's cheek. "You are special."

"Thank you." Ianto's smile got wider.

"Don't ever think like that again. You mean a lot to me." Jack gave him a short kiss. "I wanted to kill you multiple times and still I can't be mad at you for the mistakes you've made."

"Thank you... I guess."

Jack let out an embarrassed laugh. "I mean... that whole Lisa thing..."

"Please don't talk about her." Ianto looked at him very seriously.

"I just wanted to say... I know I was mad at you, I had to be, but you also impressed me. There aren't many people out there who would do something like that for another person."

"I loved her. I still love her." A single tear ran down Ianto's cheek. "That's what you do for the ones you love. Everything that's possible..." He took Jack's hand and stroked his palm with his thumb. "But... Doctor Tanizaki... he was a good man and it's my fault that he died. And that girl..."

"It's okay." Jack kneeled down and grabbed Ianto's face with both hands. "I know that you're suffering. The loss and the guilt. But you have to move on or else you will go mad."

"How often have you been moving on?"

Jack didn't answer. He padded Ianto's shoulder and got back up. "I've gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"You don't have to run away from me. You can trust me."

"Look, that's really none of your business. You have no idea how long my life has been going on without ever giving me a break."

"So that's your fate, right? Living forever and losing everyone." Ianto slowly stood up and grabbed Jack's shoulder to be able to stand. Then he placed his hand on Jack's cheek. "I am nothing but a blip in time."

"A beautiful blip in time." Jack stroked through Ianto's hair.

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"More than once. But falling in love isn't beautiful anymore, if you already know the ending."

"I have to disagree." Ianto kissed him again and laid his arms around him.

"Ianto... Please don't..."

"Jack... I know where I stand." Ianto smiled a little. "I am a little moody today. Don't mind it."

"Are you on your period?" Jack grinned.

"My leg is on it's period." Ianto carefully touched the bandage. "It hurts."

"Better sit down then."

They both sat down on the bed and Jack wrapped and arm around his lover. "You know what? You and me, this could actually become a thing."

"Really?" Ianto looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. I mean, we could give it a try. We once went to the movies and it was pretty funny."

"You fucked me during the film and since then we aren't allowed at the cinema anymore."

"Like I said, it was pretty funny." Jack grinned.

Ianto smiled. "Yes, it was."

"There is more than one cinema in Cardiff, you know?" Jack stroked over Ianto's skin.

"I don't want to get banned from all of them, though." The younger one slowly slipped on Jacks lap.

"Then how about we just go and watch a movie together? And I'll invite you for dinner." Jack grabbed Ianto's hips. "And then we look for an exquisite place to fuck."

"I've always wanted to fuck you on a police car.", Ianto murmured.

"Oh, you dirty little boy." Jack laughed.

"I'll cuff you onto it and if we get caught, I'll just run away and leave you behind."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Didn't your mother teach you proper manners?"

"My mother died while giving birth to me."

Jack's smile vanished. "I... I didn't know that."

"I deleted it from my records. I just couldn't live with the guilt." Ianto slipped back on the bed and laid down. "I killed my own mother."

"No, no, no!" Jack laid down next to him and hugged him close. "Don't think like that."

"She died because of me. How can't I think like that?" Ianto looked at him with watery eyes.

"She didn't die because of you. She died for you. To give you life. And she would want you to be happy. I'm sure of that."

Ianto smiled a little. "It sounds nice when you say it like that."

"And it's the truth. I bet it's the truth."

"That's what dad used to say, too. I just wish I could have met her." Ianto closed his eyes. "I know how she looks from old family photos. I know how others saw her. I know that she was always smiling. I know that she liked baking... but I don't know her."

"This has been upsetting you for your whole life, right?"

"Yes." Ianto took his hand. "Death has been taking away so much from me. I'm so glad that he can't take you."

"You want to ask me, if I met her, right? I'm a time traveler after all."

Ianto looked at him. "You wouldn't remember her. She hasn't got any meaning for you."

"But she has for you." Jack placed a kiss on his cheek. "And I want to help you."

"How?"

Jack showed Ianto the device on his left arm. "That is a vortex manipulator. It can bring you everywhere you want in time and space. You have to be discreet, of course. But we could visit her."

 

Ianto couldn't even find words for this offer. The tears came back into his eyes and he just buried his head in Jack's chest, whispering a quiet "Thank you".

Jack waited patiently for him to calm down again. Then he took Ianto's face with both hands. "You have to promise me that you will stop torturing yourself after that."

"I promise." Ianto nodded.

"Good. Then get some clothes on. Do you know a time and place where she could be?"

"Dad told me that she went to the playground with Rhiannon every afternoon. He continued that with both of us later on." Ianto smiled a little and dragged himself to the closet to put on some fresh clothes.

"How do I look?" Ianto sounded really excited.

"You look beautiful as always." Jack stood up and hugged him tight. "There is no one in the world who couldn't love you."

Ianto buried his head in Jack's shoulder. "I can't believe you're doing this for me after I've screamed at you like that."

"I'd do everything for you. And if that's all you've got to offer on moodiness, I'm a lucky man." Jack padded his head. "Ready to go?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

 

Jack held him tight while activating the vortex manipulator. Ianto almost threw up on him when they arrived."

"Are you alright?" He padded his back. "Don't worry, it takes some time to get used to it."

"I'm fine." Ianto took a deep breath. "Where are we?" He took a look around.

"The playground you've told me about. June 1983." Jack rested a hand on his shoulder. "I don't have to tell you that you can't change history, do I?"

"No. I just want to see her." Ianto looked at him. "That won't change time, right?"

Jack shook his head. "No. But it might change you."

Ianto didn't respond and let his eyes wander over the playground. "There!", he finally said and pointed in the direction of a young family. The father carried the little girl on his shoulders, laughing at his pregnant wife.

"I... never saw dad this happy before." 

"The loss of a beloved person changes people." Jack rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Yes. I know that."

 

They stood in silence for a while. Ianto took Jack's hand without even noticing it while watching his parents play with his sister. He felt so many things at once. It was almost like he would explode any minute.

"Hey... are you alright?", Jack finally asked.

Ianto looked at him. "They were so happy... and I destroyed it."

"Don't think like that." Jack grabbed his shoulders. "It's not your fault. And I'm sure you also had happy times."

Ianto looked away from him.

"Look at me." Jack grabbed his chin.

"It's just... a bit too much."

"I understand." Jack gave him a loving kiss. "But it's gonna be..."

"Hey!" Before Jack could finish his sentence, an angry looking middle-aged man run towards them. "Don't you dare to come here and infect our children with your sickness!"

"Oh, I forgot. We're still in the 80's." Jack sighed. "Don't worry, I'll handle him."

"It's not like this kind doesn't exist in my time anymore." Ianto looked at the man who now came to a stop in front of them.

"Don't practise your sinful lifestyle in front of my kids!", he yelled at them.

"Look, I don't think we're infectious...", Ianto started while trying to keep calm.

"Shut your mouth you filthy whore!"

"Whoa!" Jack lifted both hands. "You could call me like that but not him! Besides, he tried to talk normal to you. Is that what your kids should learn? Calling people whores for no reason?"

"You were making out at a kid's place!"

"Trust me, making out looks different. That was just a simple kiss!" Jack crossed his arms. "I'd prefer if you'd leave us alone. We have the right to stand here. It's a public place."

The man rose his hand and Jack got ready to duck from the hit but instead of Jack he slapped Ianto. Due to his hurt leg Ianto lost balance and fell down to the ground. Jack couldn't react fast enough to catch him.

"Why?!" He glanced at the man and kneeled down to his lover. "You okay?"

"I... ah..." Ianto tried to sit up and Jack immediately supported him.

"He had it coming." The man spat on the ground.

"Had it coming?!" Jack was screaming now. "He didn't do anything!" With rage in his eyes he stood up again, leaving Ianto leaning on a tree. "I swear, if this wasn't a playground I'd do horrible things to you now."

"Was that a threat?"

"You bet it was. Now leave us alone."

"Try me." He rose his hand again and this time the slap really went against Jack.

 

"Stop it!" A female voice sounded from behind him. The guy turned around and Jack stopped in surprise for a second as he noticed that it was Ianto's mother who came over.

"Stay back, miss. I'm only removing the scum."

"Then please remove yourself." She crossed her arms.

"I think you didn't get the situation. Those two were kissing in front of our children!"

"I got that. My daughter doesn't care. Please leave now or I'll call the police. Or do you want to hit me too?"

The man opened his mouth, closed it again and then left, not without giving them all an angry glare.

 

"Are you okay?" She looked from Jack to Ianto.

"I am but..." Jack turned around to his lover who still sat on the ground.

"Jack...", he said with a throaty voice. It obviously was his mother who brought him out of concept, not the guy.

"Stay calm." Jack bowed down to him.

"I'm so sorry", Ianto's mother said and kneeled down to him, too. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Ianto shook his head, trying to keep it together.

"Good. I haven't seen you before. And I thought I'd know everyone here."

"Oh, we're just on vacation." Jack shook hands with her. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And that's Owen Harper."

"Glenda Jones." She smiled at Ianto. "A broken leg on you vacation? How unlucky."

"Yes." Ianto smiled a little awkwardly. "Can't be helped though... uhm..." Ianto took a deep breath. "Congrats... to... your family." A single tear dripped down his eyes and he hated himself for it.

"Is... everything alright?" Glenda stepped closer.

"He's just emotional about family stuff." Jack laid an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Don't judge him, he's had a hard time."

"I would never." She smiled at Ianto. "Don't get lost in your worries though. Life has to be lived."

Now Ianto couldn't keep himself together anymore. He started crying and buried his head in Jack's chest. He gently stroked his back.

"I'm really sorry.", he said to Glenda. "He isn't normally like that."

"You don't have to justify him. I can see that he has some heavy weights on his heart. And I hope you'll make them go away."

"I'm on it." Jack smiled a little sadly.

"But then such guys come around..." She sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault so don't be." Jack placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead. "You okay again?"

Ianto nodded and looked at his mother. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled and rested one hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget that there're people out there who support you. I've got a daughter and soon I'll get a son. And I'll tell them that it's okay."

"If your son was gay..." Ianto quietly started.

"... then that would be okay. Except his boyfriend was a jerk, of course." She laughed.

Ianto looked at Jack. "Well he can be a jerk sometimes."

"Hey!" Jack crossed his arms.

Glenda laughed. "He is the good kind of jerk. I'd gladly have him as a son-in-law."

"Now I feel honoured." Jack took a bow. "Thanks, ma'am."

"See, that's what I mean. The good kind of jerk." With Jack's help she got back on her feet again. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again. Depends on how long your holiday takes."

"We'll see." Jack shook hands with her again and then helped Ianto to his feet.

"It was nice to meet you too, Owen Harper." Glenda took Ianto's hand. "Take care."

"I will." Ianto smiled at her while trying to hold back new tears. "Thanks for standing up for us."

"Anytime." She gave him a last smile before she returned to her family.

 

Ianto turned around to Jack. "That... that was..."

"Maybe a bit too much, huh?" Jack laid his arms around him.

"Yes..." Ianto rested his head on his chest. "Will this change history now?"

"No. It doesn't matter if she had a talk with a gay couple or not."

"Good. Let's go home then. I'm tired."

Jack activated the vortex manipulator and they came back to Ianto's bedroom. Ianto laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Jack sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I feel so much right now."

"Your mother thinks I'm a good jerk." Jack grinned and hugged Ianto from behind. "So I'm approved now."

"Yes." Ianto turned to him. "But she doesn't know that... wait. You... you called us a couple."

"Oh, I call us much more than that. I'd never be contrary to your mother. And she wants me as her son-in-law."

"What... what do you mean?" Jack could feel Ianto's heart beating faster.

"I just..." Jack let out a little nervous laughter. "Had a really dumb idea."

"Tell me."

"Well, you know... in a few years Great Britain will legalize gay marriage. How about we... do that then?"

"That... was the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard." Ianto sighed.

"And?"

"Yes, of course!" He kissed Jack and wrapped his arms tight around him.

"But... that's between us, okay?" Jack kissed his cheek. "The others don't need to know."

"When do I ever talk about stuff?"

"Point taken."

"Just don't change your mind."

"I won't. You're more than just a blip in time for me, Ianto Jones. You always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the fanfiction because I really liked the idea. ovo  
> I know that Glenda died later in the Audio series but well... it's just an fanfiction. xD
> 
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
